


(You're Just) Too Good To Be True

by lettered



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/lettered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place mid S6.  Now that Sam has his soul back Dean can't stop looking at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(You're Just) Too Good To Be True

"You keep looking at me," Sam says.

Lisa looks at Ben (Mom looked at Dad). When he used to pray, Castiel didn't close his eyes.

"You were gone a long time," Dean says.

*

"Is there something on my face?" Sam says.

Castiel lost his faith, Anna lost her grace, Dean was in Hell, God on a cross said, _"Why?"_ After he died a rock rolled aside; all that was left was a cave, like a shell. When on Easter he saved them, no one thought it strange when they looked at what they had thought lost and cried.

"Nope," Dean says. "Not looking at you anyway."

*

"You're doing it again," says Sam, "the staring thing."

Don't look at the sun, and don't look at angels. Dean looked at Lisa and Ben, and it was groping in the dark in a cave where the rocks rolled away; he was so sure sometimes it was empty. Castiel never found God and when Mom looked at angels she only once knew that she could be blind.

"You have something on your face," says Dean. "I think it's mustard."

*

"It's creepy," says Sam. "Seriously, I know you're glad I'm back, but it's kind of weirding me out. Is everything okay?"

Grace is a white light, like a star. Sam's looks the same, though you can't see it; he's concerned, like he cares; it's there in his voice. Amazing, it sounds sweet to a wretch like Dean.

"I'm just trying to figure out how you ever get laid with that hair," Dean says.

*

"Come on, cut it out," says Sam. "We're sleeping now."

Sam lays himself down. Sam no longer prays, but even if he did, his soul is not the Lord's. If they should die before they wake, Dean will keep it always. In Hell, he will keep it, because demons don't sleep, and neither do monsters.

"Okay," says Dean. "I'm closing my eyes."

He cannot seem to dream.


End file.
